Grumpy vs the Queen
by hashtag
Summary: Grumpy is tired of Happy being stupid. On the trip to the castle Grumpy has a plan...


CHAPTER ONE THE DREAM AND RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Grumpy was walking really proud with his shiny new pick ax ready to... Well that is just it, he didn't know what he was doing. He was going to turn back because he forgot his hat when Doc jumped out of the bushes with Grumpy's girlfriend (Snow White) with a knife to her neck. An arrow was stuck in her leg and Doc was pushing the knife in harder into the crying girl. Then slit the knife, the head bounced away and Snow White's hand slapped him. Grumpy didn't know what was going on when his ex (Regina) popped up with Snow's head and then burst into a ball of flame.  
Grumpy woke up and was in some sort of pool, it wasn't sweat or water.  
"HAPPY!" Grumpy yelled, he knew what this was. Happy wet the bed again! For the 6th time this week! Oh, and it was Saturday. Happy came in with a bowl of blueberries in his hand and a mouth full of toast.  
"Yes?" Happy said looking as innocent as a new born cat.  
"Don't act so-" Grumpy was cut off by the sound of Loudy screaming.  
"He's here! He's here! Rumplestiltskin is here" A blaring horn went off and all 14 dwarfs were getting in the cramped cottage.  
"Hello."  
Everyone started screaming at that one hello because that hello was Rumplestiltskin.  
"Don't be afraid I just want to help you and be your friend." Rumplestiltskin said in his creepy serial killer voice.  
"That's what you said before. Then you took away Blindy." Stealthy said with a shake.  
"All right. Everybody out in the order we did before. Hee Hee Hee." Rumplestiltskin said. Everyone walked out of the cottage and got in this order. Stealthy, Bashful, Doc, Loudy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Fatty, Burpy, Girly, Smelly, Happy and Grumpy. Grumpy always has to be next to or with happy all the time these days. Grumpy has to be with him in the same bed, he walks next to him in the gem mining line, he has to share the same sink and toilet (the sink isn't so bad but the toilet, let's not get into that) and now this. Grumpy is feeling, well like his name, Grumpy.

CHAPTER TWO THE HISTORY

After the whole Rumplestiltskin dwarf thing got sorted out, the dwarfs ate breakfast, went gem mining, took a bathroom break, mined some more, ate lunch, mined some more, took another bathroom break, mined some more, had a snack break, mined some more, had a nap, mined some more, had tea, mined some more, took a play break, mined some more, ate dinner, mined some more, took the last bathroom break, mined some more, gathered up all the gems, walked home, got ready for bed and got some sleep for the next long day ahead of them, they were going to the queens castle to give her the gems she wanted. They made a deal with the queen a long time ago that on every Saturday she got as many gems that she wanted, from the dwarfs, and she would let them have their house. She usually liked taking them all so only like 2 or 3 were left in the mining cart. The dwarfs never found out what she did with the gems but that is how Bravey got locked up. They only get to see him once every two months. The dwarfs always wonder what they do with Bravey when the "big" holiday comes around, the Queen's birthday. Everyone has to quit what they are doing and come to the castle to say what they like about the queen. Only one person ever dared to say something bad about her. He got thrown in the dungeon. That is all anyone knows. Bravey said there is no one else in the dungeon besides him and a weird harry dude named Chump.

CHAPTER THREE GETTING READY FOR THE TRIP

On the day of the journey all the dwarfs helped get ready. Grumpy's job was to make sure that all the gems were in the cart if they weren't, he got to yell at the guy who was in charge of putting the gems in the cart,Happy, which Grumpy actually enjoyed doing. But you know, Happy is Happy. He usually does not get upset over small things like that. Grumpy walked to the cart but as his luck was failing all the time the gems were in so good. He went to the ready line and grabbed his new shiny pick ax. He remembered Snow who gave it to him when she went to go on her journey to the castle to get the thing that the queen stole from her. Her bag that had all her special things that she stole from random people. One time she even found an orange that turned her into a baby named Butch. Grumpy giggled at the thought of his girlfriend, a baby.  
"Is everyone ready, cuz we're leaving now!" Loudy screamed in his "indoor" voice.  
Grumpy grabbed his pick ax and felt a burst of pain in his wrist. He looked to see what it was and as he thought it was a cut by his new shiny pick ax.  
"Oh crap." Grumpy said letting it bleed. He tried to make it so no one would see it because he knew they would make a big deal about it. As everyone left for the trip Grumpy went to the back of the line.


End file.
